There is an ongoing need in the fragrance industry to provide novel processes for making fragrance molecules. It is well recognized by the art that practical considerations such as synthesis may prevent the use of fragrance molecules in commercial applications. Whether the synthesis of a given fragrance molecule can be carried out at a commercial scale is sometimes unpredictable. For this reason, the fragrance industry has made continuous effort to investigate and develop novel and economical processes for making fragrance molecules.